Choices Make New Dimensions
by JazzyKanani
Summary: We all make choices everyday, all day. But will one of Alex's irresponsible choices lead her to a dimension where her parents never met, Justin and Max aren't her brothers, and Justin is now her best friend that is totally inlove with her! JALEX! Story better than summary, promise! *First Fic* R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** We're always making decisions throughout life. And we all have those what if moments like what if I did this or what if I did that? Those choices we didn't choose get morphed into a whole different world where we did pick that choice and what was the outcome of it. What happens when Alex gets pulled into one where Justin and Max aren't her brothers? Will she be able to get back to her reality or be stuck in a whole different world where her brother is falling in love with her?

**Hey, I'm Jazzy. I finally posted my first fanfic! Hopefully ya'll like it and will be interested in more chapters. Now, remember I'm not much of a writer more of a reader so take it easy on me but be honest. Okay, this story of course is JALEX so if you're not into the whole incest shenanigans then I'd advised you not proceed pass this point. No not that point, this point ****. Ha-ha... *awkward silence* Uhh okay... Now, onward with the story… (:**

**Title: Choices Make New Dimensions**

_**Rating: M for later chapters…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards or anything else, I just own the plot.**_

'_Thoughts are in italics (: okay!'_

**Choices Make New Dimensions**

Prologue: Dimension Changer?

Like usual, Alex Russo was lazily chilling on her dad's favorite comfy chair in The Lair, while reading the latest fashion magazine. It's not like she had be somewhere else. Well…ok…_maybe _she had to help out in The Sub Shop, and _maybe _she was behind on her homework, but that was beside the point. The point was she really didn't have to be anywhere she didn't want to be.

Unfortunately, she was bored out of her mind and was just way too lazy to do anything about it. And as she continuously flipped page after page of what was "in" this season, she began to realize that maybe homework was sounding a tad better than this. _Haha funny, totally staying right here…all day…because…because. Ugh! _

Just as she was about to die of boredom a package flew in breaking her from her thought… "Oh, Wizard Mail!" Alex literally chucked her magazine across The Lair and skipped to the table where her and her brothers- Justin and Max, usually do their wizard studies. Because who was she kidding? She barely even studied her own school work, let alone her wizard studies. Even Max barely paid attention as her dad droned on and on about some important spell that might be important later on.

So let's rephrase that…it's the table/desk thingy where Justin studies wizardry. "What a dork," Alex snorted under her breath.

Her eyes zoomed in once more to the orange package at the corner of the desk. She knew she shouldn't even think about it._ What if it's one of those stupid Sea Chimp things again? I should really listen to dad and Justin more often… _She let out a chuckle,"Pssh, like that's gonna happen." So what if curiosity killed the cat?Alex chuckled while shaking her head; it totally wouldn't kill her to see what's inside the stupid orange envelope. And with that thought Alex tore open the carefully sealed package.

Inside was a hand-held, purple mirror with a book of instructions. It reminded her strangely of the mirror from 'Beauty and the Beast,' only different colors. She gave it an odd look before glancing at the title on the instruction book- "Dimension Changer," _Stupid name…_ She cautiously picked up the book and briefly skimmed through the first page, "Uhh device lets you travel into different dimensions… blah blah blah. Hold mirror in front of you and say 'Mirror mirror, Dimension changer'. Okay that sounds pretty easy!" She tossed the book of instructions on the table without reading the rest of the directions, like always…because; hey, that was _way _too many words and zero freaking pictures.

If she would've read a little bit more then she would've known that: You can only go into 3 dimensions and use the last one to get back to your original reality by saying 'Mirror mirror, take me back to my dimension'. If you don't use the last one to get back to reality then you'll be stuck in the dimension your currently stranded on for who knows how long. And also be aware of some scary dimensions you might encounter because no one knows where the decisions we don't chose lead to.

Alex faced the mirror and held it out in front of her. Watching her appearance gaze back at her in a violet fog, she said in the clearest voice she could muster, "Mirror mirror, Dimension Changer."

Suddenly everything was warping and conforming to the new dimensions ways, making her light headed and dizzy. Everything was going way too fast, and she tried furiously to blink away the haze to regain her vision back. When she couldfinally see again,she saw a guy with shaggy black hair that covered his gorgeous grey-green eyes. He was holding an electric guitar that made him look so badass.

"ALEX!" the man in front of her yelled hastily, "Are you listening to me at all?"

Alex blinked several more times as her vision returned to her. Is that who she thought it was? "Justin?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Uhh duh who else would it be?" he asked her incredulously. "Alex, I'm serious stop messing around, we have to get on stage in a couple minutes. You remember what to do right?" Justin said in a mad rush.

Alex could only stare blankly at him, examining every feature of this new Justin. _What happened to my dork of a brother? Where did he get those muscles? And what happened to his geeky haircut? He must've finally taken my advice and continued his guitar career. But what am I suppose to be doing? And who the hell is he playing with anyway?_

"Umm of course I know what to do big brother of mine, but could you just, you know… go over everything again just to make sure?" Alex said with the most innocent smile she could muster. _This Justin has to be just as easy as _my _Justin right? _

Justin paused for a second deciding on if he should tell her because even though she has that innocent smile spread over her face, in those eyes he recognizesthat little glint of evil! "Uhh okay… well since my drummer couldn't make it," _My drummer? He must be the lead guy of HIS band, dude this is just whoa! _"I need you to play the songs we rehearsed yesterday remember? And, no pressure or anything, but it's my first world tour and there are a million screaming fans out there; so don't mess up. Okay?" Before Alex could get a word out Justin grabbed her hand. "Whatever, we have to get on stage in like 10 seconds so come on!" Justin said while pulling Alex toward the back of the stage and up some stairs leading to the stage above.

Suddenly, within seconds she was blinded by neon lights flickering over the stage. Alex stared in awe at how big the stadium was before herand how much energy the fans were giving off. "This is so rad!" Alex said to herself. "Way better than sitting and reading fashion magazines all day."

"ALEX!" Justin yelled over the screaming fans, "Get to the drums!" She quickly walked up to the brand new purple pearl drum set and stared in awe at the shiny drum set. Before Justin would turn around to scold her again she quickly swiped the drum sticks from their holder, and took her seat before the drums. _Wooah, this is so surreal. I seriously wouldn't mind living in this dimension for awhile. _

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" yelled Justin into his golden microphone. The stadium roared with an enthusiasm, "Awesome, well I know you guys heard about my drummer Dylan couldn't make it tonight, but here is my substitute sister ALEX RUSSO!" Alex waved to the fans and again the fans screamed with all their might. "Okay, let's get this party started!" Justin yelled again.

As he started playing the first song, the beat was slow to begin with; Alex was freaking out because she has no idea what the song is or how to play it. But, right when Justin hit this one familiar note something clicked in her head and her hands just went with the music. It was the best feeling in the world to be on stage like this, having so much adrenaline running through your veins and the phenomenal amount of energy that was coming from the fans. There's just nothing like it, it's an indescribable feeling.

After a couple more songs Alex and Justin ran off the stage laughing and smiling, "Dude, that was AWESOME! We have to do that again and next time I swear I won't be scared to do the crowd surfing thing you did!" Alex yelled over the still screaming fans that were anxiously hoping for an encore. "How do they still have so much energy after what we just did with them?" asked Alex in awe.

"I don't know but they really loved us… they loved _**you**_," Justin said smiling. "Thanks for doing this for me again," he said as he pulled Alex into the biggest bear hug she has ever gotten from him, "It really means a lot." Alex isn't much of a hugger but with Justin it's always different somehow. So she wrapped her arms around his mid and squeezed him as much as she could like he was doing to her in return. Every time she squeezed him tighter, he would too. Alex just smiled into his shoulder while sighing contently, because this was the best night ever. Not because she loved his hugs, that wasn't it at all…pfft.

_How can this night get any better? I mean I finally lived my dream to perform on stage with such great band members and the fans, whoa they are some crazy kids and Justin was actually really fun to do it with. Speaking of __sir-dorks-a lot__, what happened to him in this dimension? My Justin should really take some pointers on this guy because that'd be so hot; like the way __Dimension Justin__ has his hair __swiped over__ his __beautiful __grey-green eyes in such a myster__ious__ way __…__and how toned his body is __…__and how his hugs are ju-… Whoa Alex, what the hell do you think your thinking? He is your brother! _

Alex quickly let go of Justin, "Uhh, no problem it was really rad, we should really do it again sometime. But you know Justin I gotta go…pee!" She turned around and hauled ass to the nearest hallway. "Phew, that was a little bit awkward," Alex said when she got to the hallway and away from prying eyes. Taking one last look around at the awesome dimension she took out the little purple mirror in her pocket and recited, "Mirror mirror, Dimension Changer."

Like before, everything was blurring together and making it extremely hard to see. But this time it didn't seem to go away, but instead only getting worse. Her body was spinning out of control and she felt her lunch start to come up. Her hair was flying every which way, and she couldn't seem to find a firm ground anywhere. She was panicking and she tried everything to get out of the whirlwind of terror, but nothing seemed to change.

Every time she would try to escape, it would suck her back in and tumble her around. It felt like one of those water rides that were shaped as a funnel that you would ride around for fun. Except it wouldn't let her go down the nice tunnel to shoot her into the giant pool below. And her stomach felt like it was stuck in her throat. She needed to get out of this place!

Her vision from the haze of the wicked tornado finally came back, and that's when it clicked…_What the heck! Am I in a freaking TORNADO? With all the twirling and windiness and the spiral of dust...yep, I'm gonna go with tornado. "_AHHHHH!" screamed Alex with all her might. _What kind of dimension is this? _Suddenly flashes of her family, especially Justin and the stupid Stone of Dreams started swirling around her. "Oh my god," Alex murmured to herself as she continued to tumble mercilessly through the windy cyclone. _This dimension must be if Justin and I didn't get to the Stone in time…_

* * *

><p>Alex frantically watched as her life, mistakes, friends, family flashed before her. She closed her eyes tightly wishing to get out of this twirling circle of doom. "I HATE YOU!" a booming but familiar voice roared through the tunnel. "I wish you and dad had never even met!" Alex's eyes quickly shot open and landed on an image of her mom with a hurt expression spread across her face. <em>Oh no, not this. I don't want to relive this nightmare of a vacation again… <em>

More images and clips kept swirling around her. "It's you and I, how can we not." Justin near the campfire that he conjured up flashed in front of Alex and she could see again in his eyes that he truly believed that they could do it. _He was the one that still believed when everyone, even me had doubts._

Again Justin popped up but he was wearing the competition uniform with mud and a confused look plastered on his face. "I'm your brother?" Alex just couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry because this was the most painful part of the whole stone-of-dreams-losing-your-parents fiasco.

"No, no, no, Justin. Please, please you can't leave me here. Please remember. I'm Alex. I'm your little sister. I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable but you love me anyways. You're everything that I've ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here." Memory Alex cried as her brother was slipping away from her.

"I'd never leave you. I don't know who you are but, I believe you." Memory Justin said sweetly. Even though right now, Alex is in a twirling tornado and reliving her mistakes. That line right there will always make her smile. Alex closed her eyes and clutched the small mirror in her hand tighter. Alex gasped in realization.

_Oh my gosh! The mirror! Duh! Damn, how could I forget my only escape from this terrifying dimension? Well, I am pretty forgetful; it's like one of my re-Focus Alex! Just say the stupid words and get the hell out of here! _Alex quickly wiped her soaked eyes and held the mirror out in front of her. "Mirror, Mirror, Dimension Changer!" Alex yelled in a raspy voice. Right before she was sucked out of the tornado, the last thing she caught was Justin being sucked into one…

Again, everything around Alex morphed and blurred. Next thing she knew, someone was holding her and asking if she was okay. "Alex, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Alex instantly knew who it was and squeezed the guy tighter. "Nothing, I was just thinking about som-ugh it's nothing Justin."

"Are you sure, because I can go run up stairs to the loft to get Harper or even your mom if you want to talk about it?" Justin asked worriedly.

"She's your mom too, dork," Alex chuckled into Justin's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's like a second mom to me Alex, but it just feels weird calling her that sometimes," Justin said shrugging. "And you always tell me you think it's weird too."

Alex pulled away from the warmth and protection that Justin was giving off and she was sure she saw him frown a little when she did. "What are you talking about, like a second mom?"

**Well, I finally finished the first chapter of this story. What did ya'll think? Dumb, Okayish, Freakin' Amazingness? I really want to try and update every other Saturday at least but I'm not sure where this story is going. I mean I know what the ending is but, not sure what to put in the middle; I'll think of something though. Also I want to thank my rad beta reader- TheWolfHourx. She is the best chick ever! If you guys haven't read her story: "I Kinda Can't Live Without You", you totally should; it's a really great story. AND please, reviews and pickles are very much appreciated! Thank you!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long update. Summer has just been killing me with absolutely no free time. But hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 of CMND. OH and thank ya'll so so much for all your lovely reviews, favs, and alerts; it is oh so greatly appreciated!(:**

**And random shoutout to randomsmileyperson hahah yes, I have read your story but never really reviewed. That must be changed immediately, I shall review more. And I'm really enjoying 'Friends With Benefits', I absolutely loved the movies that are related to your story and it's cool seeing Justin and Alex in that type of story plot. Can't wait to read more! And thank you for your review, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Not Wizards or the Characters (Kinda wish I did though)**

Chapter 2: Why me?

_Okay, everything is fine. Just breath Alex; in and out, in and out. _Alex is currently in her room freaking the fuck out while pacing ceaselessly back and forth in front of her queen sized bed.

_This cannot be happening! None of it even makes sense! How is Justin AND Max not my brothers? Did mom and dad never spill their fruity drinks on each other in Puerto Rico or did they not even notice each other once? It was supposed to be love at first sight right, so they must've never run into each other? But more importantly who the hell are Maria and David? _All these questions zipped through Alex's head as she was processing what just happened between her and Justin.

"**Justin, what the hell are you talking about? Your making no sense what so ever an-"**

"**But I-," Justin tried to defend himself.**

"**And I know your just trying to pull one of your lame pranks like usual. But today, I'm not in the mood because I just went through a hell of a tornado and I just want to sleep!" Continued, Alex.**

"**Alex, I'm no-wait tornado? Alex, why were you in a tornado?" Justin asked with worry, but then it dawned on him, "Oh no, what did you ruin this time?"**

**Alex punched him in the shoulder and Justin yelped like a little girl, "I didn't do anything, well not yet anyways but it doesn't make sense why you're calling mom your second mom?"**

"**Alex…," Sighed Justin. "I don't know what the problem is; you do it all the time. S****o** **why do you care now?"**

"**I-I don't know…" Alex lied while biting her lip. "I'm just still shaken up from the whole tornado fiasco; it just messed up my mind a bit, I guess."**

"**Again, what is this tornado you're talking about?" Justin questioned curiously.**

**Wanting more answers, she ignored his question and asked; "No, Justin the question is where the hell am I?"**

"**Jeez, ****d****id you hit it on that pipe in the basement again? Because I told you to p-"**

"**NO Justin! Ughh yeah sure whatever, I hit my head on the pipe and now I have that ameshia thing."**

"**You mean amnesia?" Justin corrected with a chuckle.**

"**That's what I said."**

"**No, you ugh-never mind. Okay, Miss ameshia girl", Justin said with another light chuckle. "You're currently at your house, you know the Sub Station. I'm Justin, your best friend for like 7 years now. Ma-"**

"**But Harper's my best friend." Alex stated, her brows scrunching together in thought. **_Harper will always be my best friend. Why would it change here?_

"**Well, yeah she is too, but we're all three real close. Anyways, Max is my younger brother, who you find very amusing but disgusting. My dad, Jerry and my mom, Maria to you are like second parents that you love. Your mom is Theresa and your dad is David. Both of our parents have known each other for about 7 years and they are the reason why we meet," Justin told her while looking off in the distance, reminiscing. "Any of this ringing a bell?"**

"**Uh yeah kind of, still a bit fuzzy though." Alex ****lied**** while shrugging, "Maybe a good ol' nap will help my ameshia brain remember."**

"**Amnesia." Justin corrected again.**

"**That's what I said." Alex smirked and started to walk up the metal spiral case to her bedroom.**

Alex back in her room smiled at her and her brothers antics. _Some things will never change._ The smile left just as quickly as it came as she remembered where the hell she still was.

"Ughh!" Groaned Alex while throwing herself on her gigantic queen sized bed. She brought her small, gentle hand to her forehead and started to rub clockwise circles on her temples because she was beginning to get a major headache from all the unanswered questions floating around in there.

But she immediately stopped rubbing her temples when she felt something annoying jabbing her leg. Alex dug into her jean pockets and took out the small mirror that brought her into this whole mess. Looking straight into the purplish hazy mist reflecting in the mirror, Alex traced over every edge and gripped it tightly in her hands. She tossed it behind her, having it hit her fluffy pillows just above her head; she didn't want to leave this dimension just yet.

She needed answers as to what happened to her family.

All of a sudden, there was a light knock and the creaky door was heard throughout the silent room, slowly opening. Alex raised her head to see who was coming in and noticed it was her best friend-_Harper_.

"Hey, sleepy head," Harper said quietly. "Justin told me you hit your head on the pipe down in the basement again. I'm surprised _I_ don't have a dent in my forehead because of all the times I've hit that thing." Alex chuckled and smiled at her red-headed friend.

"I'm okay, Harper. Just a bit confused, I'm just in a bit of a mess with magic like usual," Alex said shrugging. "And I know what you're gonna say, "Magic is unpredictable, always brings trouble and I shouldn't use it for my own entertainment, blah blah blah." Alex said mimicking Harper's lectures on magic whenever she gets in trouble; which we all know is quiet often.

"Magic?" Harper questioned in confusion. "What are you talking about Alex? Magic doesn't exist hunny." Harper looked at Alex in sympathy, "Awwwh, you must've really hit your head hard. Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Ibuprofen? Ice pack? _Justin?_"

_Magic doesn't exist? Okay, I am officially done with this dimension! What the fuck is going on? Why doesn't Harper know about my magic? _"No, no, Harper I don't need anything but I swear…magic does exist, Harper!" Alex said persistently.

"Ohh, Alex," Harper sighed contently. "You should really take a nap; it might help you with your amnesia situation."

"No, Harper. I can even prove it." Alex quickly got of her bed and dug her hand into her right boot where she always kept her handy wand, but came empty handed.

"What the hell?" Alex kicked off her boot and tipped it upside down, shaking it trying to get whatever out. "Where the hell is my wand? It has to be here somewhere!" Alex stuck her whole hand in her boot feeling around every nook and cranny, searching for her precious wand.

Alex lifted her head and noticed her friend looking at her like she was going insane. Maybe she was…

"Alex…" Harper called to her, stifling a laugh that was about to erupt out of the red-head. "Alex, I think you seriously need to calm down. Just lie down and I'll get Justin because he is better at these types of delusional situations." With that said Harper walked out of the room while mumbling something about the idea of "wizards."

Alex watched Harper's retreating figure until she heard her footsteps fading away from the staircase. "Ughhh," grumbled Alex for the hundredth time that day. She chucked her boot across the room; totally done with this stupid, confusing dimension! Then, once again, threw herself back on to her comfy bed, the only thing that's exactly the same. _Why me?_

**I know, it was really short, but at least I updated something right? Like I said, Summer is really kicking me in the bum and not giving me a lot of free time to write. But I hope ya'll liked this chapter even though it was really short. (: OH and special thanks to my beta- Wolfhourx she's the BEST! And a big thank you all so much again for the favs, alerts, and reviews; it's greatly appreciated! Please review:) Much Love, Jazzy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on "Choices Make New Dimensions":_

Alex watched Harper's retreating figure until she heard her footsteps fading away from the staircase. "Ughhh," grumbled Alex for the hundredth time that day. She chucked her boot across the room; totally done with this stupid dimension! Then, once again, threw herself back on to her comfy bed; the only thing that's actually normal. _Why me?_

**Hey ya'll I am dearly sorry for the hiatus! To be honest, I'm a hard core procrastinator and that's why I haven't updated in so long 'cause of my darn laziness. I'm trying harder to update sooner than this but, don't expect anything. Lol. Uhm, I don't really know where this chapter is gonna go, but I'm just gonna wing it and see where it all leads me to. So hope all ya'll enjoy this chapter and I really want to thank my lovely reviewers and followers. It's such a great feeling to know that people are actually interested in my story, so thank you all so much for the love and support of my first fanfic!**

**Random Shoutouts: Thank you to- ThePenIsMighty, Namorisab, TheWritingFreak, JHABEA143, Santana123, DarkShadowRaven, and RandomSmileyPerson for reviewing the last chapter. I've read some of your guys' stories as well and I'm hooked! I can't wait to see where your stories are going to go.**

**Title: 'Choices Make New Dimensions'**

**Rating: T 'cause I'm not sure where I'm going with this.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Wizards of Waverly Place, I only own the plot. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Thoughts are in italics (: _

**Chapter 2: **_**Gotcha**_

"Alex," someone whispered.

Alex heard someone softly whispering her name and annoyingly poking her in her face. "Ughhhuh, noooo," Alex groggily said and pulled the covers up higher over her head to block out the blinding light.

"Lex, get up. You've been sleeping for way longer than the imposed 8 hours of sleep needed!" Justin exaggerated and tore the blankets off her.

Alex shrieked. Flinging her arm out accidently, okay maybe purposely, nailing Justin right where the sun does not shine.

Justin groaned in agony. Falling over and crying, "How it burns," while rocking back and forth. "Damn Alex, did you really need to do that?" Justin squeaked. He unsteadily picked himself back up still holding his junk while glaring at Alex who was silently laughing.

"You should know out of everyone by now Justin that I'm not much of a morning person."

"It's the afternoon, Alex. It's one," Justin pointed out.

"Exactly," replied Alex.

_Gosh, I thought this dork was supposed to be smart. Shouldn't he know by now that his afternoons are my mornings? We've __only been_ _living together for_,_ oh about 17 years now! _Alex snorted. _Wait…..Awwh fuck, I forgot. I'm still in that weird dimension aren't I?_

"Justin," Alex sighed deeply. "What are you doing here anyways? You know for a person who doesn't live here, you're here a lot."

"I just came to check up on how your head was doing, since you know you banged it up pretty bad yesterday on that stupidly placed pipe. Are you having anymore amnesia?" Justin questioned while placing his hand on her forehead trying to feel for a bump.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But I am still freaking out about my wand missing," Alex carelessly said. "I don't know wher-."

"Did you just say _wand_?" Justin asked cautiously, eyebrows raised in an unbelievingly manner.

_Oh__,__ shit. "_Whaaaat… no! Wand? As in wizards with wands? Haha, you're funny Justin…" She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Pssh, there's no such thing as wizards, dork. They might exist in your nerd of a world but not here in the real world," she said with a scoff.

"But I swear you just said wa-."

"Are you going to leave so I can get ready for whatever dorky agenda you obviously have planned for today or can I just go back to sleep?" Alex quickly interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"No, you're not going back to sleep, but I think I'll stay while you change," Justin said with a huge smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

_Oh god. He did not just say that! "_JUSTIN!" Alex squealed, horrified. "You did not just say what I think you just said!"

Justin laughed. "What? You know I'm just kidding with you, Lex."

"You can't kid with comments like-like those, Justin! It's…it's weird!"

"So you can say things like that to me, but I can't say them to you?"

Alex eyebrows scrunched together in disgust. "I say things like that to... you?" _There is NO way I could say sexual comments to…JUSTIN! That's just so wrong on so many levels. And just look at him._

Alex looks up at Justin, eyeing him from head to toe. _Just look at his dorky hair, his pasty skin, his… His one-of-a-kind grey-green eyes, his toned muscles, and the way his tight gr__e__y v-neck shirt that he's wearing hugs his body just right. I wonder what he'd look like with it off. His smooth skin that I'd love to run my fingers against, outlining every inch of his 6-pack abs, down to a perfect v-line, and a happy trail that'd lead right to…_

"Hello! Earth to Alex!" Justin waved his hand in front of Alex's face trying to refocus her attention.

Alex jumped back, startled when she noticed him so close to her. She swears like, two seconds ago, he was by her door."Gah! Justin! When did you get so damn close?"

"Like...two minutes ago. But, I'm sure you didn't notice because you were in your own little world thinking about me," Justin smiles. "Weren't you?"

Alex scoffed. "No! I was just-."

Justin chuckled. "Uh huh, whatever you say, Lex. Come on, get ready and meet me down in the loft. We're going to be late."

With that he turned around to start out the door. Alex watched him start to leave, when she noticed his wand sticking out his back pocket. He seriously needed a better hiding spot for that thing.

Wait...his _wand?_

_So Justin's a wizard but not me? What the hell! Maybe, just maybe, I should say something about it; see him squirm like he used to. He deserves it anyway for making me think about thinking things I should never be thinking in the first place! _"Wait, Justin!" He quickly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Uhmm, what's that stick thing sticking out of your back pocket?" Alex said innocently.

Confusion spread across his face until he reached in his back pocket and his hand grasped around his wand. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. _Gotcha._

Alex smiled as the stammering came, then the switch of the weight to one foot to the other, to the beads of sweat on his forehead, and then finally to the frantic search of the eyes. _Gosh, I missed seeing him like this._

"It's a," He coughed, clearing his throat. "Uhh, a stick Alex. You do know what that is, right?" Justin stated as if he was talking to a small child.

"No, shit. I know it's a stick Justin. But, why are you carrying a stick in your back pocket?"

"Why are you looking at my butt in the first place?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Pfft, I was not looking at your butt. It just caught my eye."

He chuckled, "My butt caught your eye?"

"No! That's not, UGH! You know what I mean," she said getting slightly annoyed. "Justin, seriously what's up with the stick?"

"I like to uh… collect different variety of sticks," he lied.

_Uh huh. Sure you do. _Justin. You are the worst liar on this planet. Everyone knows this, especially me. I've known you my entire life…well most of it anyway. So don't lie to me. You know I can easily make you tell me sooner or lat-."

"COMING!" shouted Justin. "Max is calling me. Didn't you hear? I did! Gotta go!" He turned around quickly and ran as fast as he could out the door before she could question him any further.

"Justin, wait!" _Dammit. Oh well, next time. _Alex turned around and walked to her closet to get dressed while thinking of all the ways she can get Justin to slip about being a wizard.

_Oh god. Why'd I have to wake up so early on a Saturday?!_ Alex sighed and hoped she and Justin weren't spending "best friend" quality time today. If they were, hopefully she picks what they get to do because who knows what boring thing Justin has planned.

**I wonder what Justin has planned for Alex? Or if he is ever going to tell her about his magic? Hmm, questions, questions. Lol. Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really fun and I hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I'm pleased were this chapter went, even though it was a bit short, I now have a few new ideas on the next 2 chapters. Thank you all again. It means so much to me and I just can't thank you enough for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's crazy how many follows and favorites I have so far in just 2 chapters. Oh and sorry again for the wait, hopefully this little funny Jalex bit made up for it..? AND also a BIG thank you to my Beta-Reader Wolfhourx. She is a crazy good writer and if you haven't read any of her stories, you're missing out for sure! And if you're reading this WolfHourx, I loved what you included and hopefully what you thought I should add in there is good. Lol. ALSO want to give a high-five to DarkShawdowRaven for suggesting having a funny part when Alex finds out about Justin being a wizard. I will for sure have more of Justin's magic involved later in the chapters. Well, hope ya'll have a good day. Peace. Love. –JazzyKanani**

**(Reviews and Criticism is Appreciated)**


	4. Story update

Hey guys, I seriously want to apologize for never continue this story. I have had no time what so far with zero hour and softball and tons of projects. High school just really sucks. Thank god, next year is my last year! Anyways, I PROMISE I will post chapter 4 in a bit (a week or two) and I WILL be posting a lot more when Summer comes around in June. Thank you so much, and I hope ya'll who have reviewed is going to continue reading my story whenever I start it up again. Much Love.

Also, if you'd like to contact me my twitter is jazzyduran and my Tumblr is

THANKS LOVES!


End file.
